Irish Yugi
by The Celtic Elven Mage-Warrior
Summary: this fanfic is my first fanfic posted. Yami has been acting strange and Yugi has all but disappeared what are the other Hikaris and Yamis gonna do.....visit Yugi of course. Hear Yugi Swear in Ancient Irish see a posesed doll and lots lots more Mwahahaha


Celtic Elven Mage–Warrior: "Hi call me CEMW or you can call me Nissa or Merciless, but that's beside the point. Anyway I would like to inform you that I have no guests as of yet because this is the start of my story sigh) unfortunately that means I have to tell you as of yet I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I shall have my other story posted soon I have already wrote up two chapters for it."

Key/Legend

-Action in the middle of talking.-

(A/N)

_**Song sung**_

_Flashback_

**Thoughts**

P.O.V Change

CEMW: ON with the story……..

* * *

Marik and Malik had moved to Domino, with Isis and Rishid. That was a year ago, One year ago all the Yami's had been given a second chance at life the eagerly accepted so they could be with their Hikaris. They could still visit the inside of the millennium items as well, and did so regularly.

Anyway back to the main story.

Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura were headed towards Yugi's; the Hikaris were worried because they hadn't seen the smallest Hikari hanging out with the "dream team." In fact they hadn't seen him in ages. So they were headed towards his house dragging their Yamis along behind them. They soon got to the game shop happy that they got there quickly, and hoping Yugi was there so the could surprise him. They weren't surprised to see the game shop closed, it was closed because Mr. Moto had gone on a year long expedition to Antarctica to find some relics of some lost civilisation no doubt. They went up to the door and knocked, the door creaked open. They glanced at each other.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Called Ryou.

They entered the house slowly.

"Yugi are you here?" Malik asked, his voice echoing throughout the house.

The four heard movement upstairs. They climbed up the stairway. The noise had been coming from Yugi's room. They knocked on the door.

"Yugi?" the Hikaris called out.

Without warning the door swung open, and there was a bright flash of golden light and then nothing.

* * *

Malik was the first to wake up. He sat up and groaned.

"What hit us?" he questioned the others.

"I don't know," Marik replied, "but a better question is where we are? It's creepier then the inside of a tomb."

Ryou got up and looked around; they were in a long stone hallway. Malik helped Bakura up and they set off down the hallway to find an exit. As they slowly made their way down the stone passage, Ryou suddenly stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"What is it Chibi Tenshi?" Asked Bakura. (1)

"Do you hear that?" Ryou questioned the others.

The other three fell silent. They could hear a faint noise they couldn't recognize yet. As they followed the noise down the cold stone hallway. The only the light was the flames of the torches along the walls. The closer they travelled towards the noise the clearer it became, it was a voice soft and deep the words the voice spoke were those of song. The song itself was beautiful and saddening at the same time.

_**Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.  
**_

They walked closer to the source of the voice.

_**  
No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember.  
**_

They turned right and continued down the hall.

**Put me to sleep evil angel.  
Open your wings evil angel.**

**A-ah.**

**I'm a believer,  
Nothing could be worse,  
All these imaginary friends.  
Hiding betrayal,  
Driving the nail,  
Hoping to find a saviour.**

They stopped there was a pair of doors opposite of each other; one was a stone door that had ivy carved into it, it also had the millennium eye.

_**  
No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't  
Surrender, surrender.**__**Put me to sleep evil angel.**_

_**Open your wings evil angel.**_

They turned around to look at the door opposite it, it was a blue wooden door the blue paint was peeling off. The voice was coming from the other side of it.

_**  
Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?  
**_

Bakura stepped forward and put a hand on the door knob. He turned it gently. (2) It swung inwards.

_****__**Put me to sleep evil angel. **_

_**Open your wings evil angel.  
**_

They all crept in and stared in shock.

_**  
Oh.  
Fly over me evil angel.  
Why can't I breathe evil angel?**_

The person finished singing and turned halfway around and gasped.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" asked Malik looking around the walls of the room were crumbling the light was flickering every now and again and the mirror had a crack in it.

"The question is Malik not what I am doing here, But what you're doing here." Yugi stated.

"We don't know. We came to visit you there was a flash of light and we somehow ended up in the hallway, I heard your singing then we followed that here. Where are we anyway?" Ryou said.

"Well you're in the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi started to say.

"What?" The others yelled.

A glare from Yugi shut them up.

"Now as I was saying you're in the millennium puzzle more specifically you are in my soul room." Yugi said.

Bakura's, Malik's, Marik's and Ryou's eyes widened.

Why's your soul room like this? They asked.

Yugi shrugged "-Sigh- I don't know." Yugi sat down on his bed and dragged a hand over his face. "I think ….. It's because the dream team and -Twitch- Yami are ignoring me completely. Not to mention shudder Anzu is dating Yami. They practically make-out once a minute -Gag.-"

Bakura and Marik stepped forward after watching him twitch a lot.

"Get us out of here and we'll help you work out your frustrations."

"Fine." Yugi agreed and clicked his fingers and they were outside the puzzle and in Yugi's room.

"Well I suggest you say every swear word you know until you feel better. Bakura stated from his position on Yugi's bed.

"-Twitch- -Twitch- Okay." Yugi said.

They listened to Yugi swear in Japanese then he swore in ancient Egyptian which the two former spirits approved heartily of.

"And what's more," Yugi continued on ranting. "Sin fuilteach gnéas tuilí rí is dating na muintearas raicleach.(3)" "cuir mallacht ar ise sa diabhal!; (4)" he stopped and panted.

"Uhh what language were you speaking?" Bakura asked.

"Huh?" Yugi then scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Heh… ancient Irish. (5)" He said

"How do you know Ancient Irish?" Ryou Asked.

"Well my dad was Irish and I grew up in Ireland until I was 7. We then moved to Japan to be with grandpa after mum died mysteriously, soon after we moved dad just disappeared. (6)" Yugi explained.

"You don't seem sad about the fact that your parents are gone." Ryou said looking at Yugi oddly.

"My father used ancient Irish Magic to seal half my soul along with all my negative emotions into a doll. I think the spell is weakening though. I also have no idea why he did something like that though."

Yugi looked into the full length mirror on his wall and frowned.

"I need to have a shower wait downstairs for me okay then we'll all go to the arcade or to the park, and spend the day together." The shortest Hikari said.

The others nodded in agreement; they then headed downstairs and into the livingroom to wait.

**Now where did I put that box?** Yugi thought to himself. **Ahh there it is.** He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. He headed out of his room and to the shower.

* * *

25 minutes later they heard footsteps coming downstairs. Turning around to ask what took so long their jaws dropped open. There was Yugi but he had his hair down like the other Hikaris, it was tame and it reached his waist. What he was wearing a green silk shirt, black pants, leather shoes and a traditional black jacket (7).

Ryou was the first over his shock

"Whoa Yugi you are so hot."(8)

* * *

CEMW: "Cliffie…………………."

1. Little angel.

2. OOC or what.

3. Ask in a review or PM me.

4. Damn her to hell

5. Actually it's Gaelic

6. I seriously couldn't think of anything, but he ain't that important.

7. Look it up on Google, (Traditional Irish Jackets)

8. Way OOC Ryou.

-

CEMW: "Plz Review. Oh and R&R&R&R my next story and this story to Plz."

Read&Review&Rest&Relax.


End file.
